Planificación Familiar
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Y como todo buen maestro, Iruka-sensei tenia que leer las tonterias y amenazas de muerte que sus queridos alumnos planeaban para el futuro, incluso las de cierto maestro xD Sasunaru incluido yay!


Ninguno de los personajes nombrados me pertenece, solo las locuras aqui escritas son mias XD

**Planificación familiar**

.

.**  
**

Desde pequeños, y siempre con esa molesta insistencia, sus alumnos se han obligado a pensar en convertirse en Hokage, a solo imaginarse un futuro asesinando a su hermano, siendo florista, casándose con el niño que quiere enviar al otro mundo a su hermano, jugando Shogi y viendo las nubes, siendo catador de comidas, el rey de los insectos, teniendo su propia tienda veterinaria y algún día hablarle al niño que quiere ser Hokage sin desmayarse o colorearse como Candy Candy. Siempre planificando unos sueños, que los llevaran mas allá de una simple vida.

Iruka-sensei nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa ideología, pero el solo era el maestro y aunque conociera las respuestas de sus alumnos, debía hacerlos presentar su proyecto de vida. Lo realmente divertido, era tener que leer la cantidad de tonterías dulces que escribían esos retoños.

_Hyuuga Hinata:_ Me gustaría poder hablarle un día a Naruto-kun sin sonrojarme ni tener que esconderme de su mirada, porque la verdad es que me apena mucho, quizás con un simple "Hola" seria suficiente. Cuando logre mi meta, tal vez y solo tal vez, pueda pensar en decirle un "¿Como estas?"

_Akimichi Chouji:_ Quiero ser el dueño de una cadena de restaurantes, ¡En donde el critico de comida sea yo!

_Abúrame Shino:_ No me agrada hablar y tampoco escribir, quiero pasar una vida tranquila junto a mis insectos. Ellos son la única compañía que necesito.

_Nara Shikamaru:_ Planeo jugar Shogi hasta aburrirme y ver las nubes hasta que se acaben, quiero tener una familia, pero con una mujer que no sea tan problemática como mi madre y quizás uno o dos hijos.

_Uchiha Sasuke:_ Planeo matar a mi hermano, cuando lo consiga pensare en lo demás.

_Yamanaka Ino:_ Deseo ser la florista mas hermosa y famosa del mundo, casarme con un chico guapo y muy fuerte. Me gustaría también destacar en mis habilidades como ninja, pero siempre con mucha feminidad y estilo.

_Inuzuka Kiba:_ Quisiera tener una tienda veterinaria muy amplia y grande, en donde se atiendan a todos los animales ¡Amo los animales! Claro, sin dejar de ser rudo y un buen ninja.

_Haruno Sakura:_ Me gustaría un día poder formar una familia con Sasuke-kun, no es para nadie un secreto que lo amo.

_Uzumaki Naruto_: ¡Yo me convertiré en Hokage! ¡Seré respetado por todos y Sakura-chan me amara, Sasuke-Teme se arrodillara ante mi y seré el mas fuerte de todos, dattebayo!

Iruka-sensei sonrió ante la inocencia de sus estudiantes, algún día ellos entenderán lo verdaderamente importante en la vida y aunque estuviese mal, dejarían sus sueños para darle paso a la realidad.

Antes del examen final para convertirse en Chunnin, los jóvenes debían volver a presentar la misma planificación familiar. El maestro sonrió pesadamente y volvió a leer las planificaciones de sus alumnos, quizás no hubiesen cambiado demasiado.

_Hyuuga Hinata:_ Al fin he podido hablar con Naruto-kun, hasta me le he declarado. Es una pena que haya pensado que es amor de hermanos, supongo que debo seguir intentándolo.

_Akimichi Chouji:_ Ahora que lo pienso mejor, no estaría mal hacer un poco de dieta. He escuchado que a Ino le gustan los chicos fuertes.

_Abúrame Shino:_ He encontrado la manera de que mis insectos vivan conmigo, ahora lo que necesito es una compañera con la cual intercambiar insectos y almacenarlos.

_Nara Shikamaru:_ Ahora que Asuma-sensei ha muerto debo ser el maestro de su hijo, supongo que el Shogi y las nubes tendrán que esperar.

_Uchiha Sasuke:_ Y aunque el moreno ya no seguía entre ellos, podía imaginarse perfectamente que habría escrito " Mate a mi hermano, ahora pretendo destruir Konoha".

_Yamanaka Ino:_ La floristería va excelente, ahora solo planeo ser una ninja totalmente a la moda y muy femenina. Sasuke pasó a la historia y ahora pienso en cierto gordito.

_Inuzuka Kiba:_ Ahora que mi hermana maneja una tienda veterinaria, solo deseo conseguir misiones de rango A y tener una chica o dos solo si no consigo que Hinata se fije en mí.

_Haruno Sakura_: Debido a que Sasuke-kun ya no esta con nosotros, supongo que he de conformarme con Naruto y buscar una manera de que mis pechos sean como los de Tsunade-sama. Los chicos no podrán resistirse.

_Uzumaki Naruto:_ ¡Yo, me convertiré en Hokage! traeré el trasero del Uchiha bastardo de regreso a Konoha y así tendré el respeto que merezco. Debo admitir que todos estos años intentando encontrarlo me han hecho darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, Sakura-chan no me gusta.

Y eran increíbles los estragos que la vida y el tiempo podían causar en las mentes de esos pobres niños. Después de un par de años, Iruka-sensei pensó que nunca tendría que volverse a enfrentar con la planificación familiar ¡Ja! que equivocado estaba.

Debía leer por ultima vez, las planificaciones de sus alumnos quienes no habían entendido bien el concepto de "Familiar" se supone que tiene que incluir a tu familia o a la que desees formar, no a asesinatos, flores, comida, animales, insectos y mucho menos a implantes mamarios.

Iruka-sensei estaba harto, pero al menos las cosas habían cambiado para bien y vaya que habían cambiado.

_Hyuuga Hinata:_ Después de que Kiba se me declaro, le di una oportunidad y no la ha desperdiciado. Ahora estoy más feliz que nunca, tengo dos hermosas niñas y Naruto-kun es su padrino.

_ Akimichi Chouji:_ ¡Nunca pensé que hacer dieta funcionaria! Ino cayó rendida a mis pies, la floristería y los restaurantes van de maravilla y tenemos una hija maravillosa. Ahora la gordita es mi querida esposa, pero no dejo de quererla por ello.

_Abúrame Shino:_ Conseguí a una chica igual de encantada por los insectos que yo, no es un contenedor, pero digamos que al menos no le da asco tener una araña en la cabeza o algún mosquito en su nariz.

_Nara Shikamaru:_ Por primera vez mis planes no funcionaron, me case con Temari, la hermana del Kazekage. Jamás pensé que esa mujer seria tan problemática, al menos puedo enseñarle a jugar Shogi al hijo de Azuma-sensei y ver las nubes con el mío.

_Uchiha Sasuke:_ Después de haber matado a mi hermano y haber _destruido_ a Konoha, no me queda otra cosa por hacer que ser el "asistonto" del idiota del Hokage, ese dobe me las pagara esta noche.

_Yamanaka Ino_: Es increíble pero la dieta no ha funcionado en mi ¡He probado de todo! ¡Y esto es culpa de mi hija! Es una suerte que aunque este gordita, Chouji me siga queriendo igual que siempre.

_Inuzuka Kiba:_ Es impensable como las cosas han cambiado, la tienda veterinaria de mi familia se amplio por completo. Me llevo bien con el padre de Hinata y a las gemelas les encanta Akamaru.

_Haruno Sakura:_ Conseguí, después de todo, aumentar mi busto, solo tendría que teñirme el cabello de rubio y usar lentes de contacto para convertirme en Tsunade-sama. Es una lastima que Sasuke haya llegado tan tarde, ahora no consigo que Sai se despegue de mis pechos, es realmente molesto.

_Uzumaki Naruto:_ ¡Yo me convertí en Hokage! ¡Se lo dije Iruka-sensei, le dije que lo haría! Lo mejor de todo, es que tengo al Uchiha bastardo en mis pies. Admito no fue nada fácil traer su blanco trasero hasta aquí ¡Pero valió la pena si puedo tocarlo en las noches! No he dejado que se separe de mi, es mi mano derecha y mi asistonto ¿Es genial, no? Así no tendrá oportunidad de escapar, dattebayo.

Al terminar de leer, Iruka-sensei pudo reír como nunca lo había hecho. Sus estudiantes jamás habían entendido el significado de la planificación familiar y mucho menos lo que tenían que escribir en ella, pero después de todo, nunca habían abandonado sus sueños de pequeños y de una u otra forma, los habían conseguido.

— ¡Hey, Iruka-sensei! — El maestro llegó corriendo hasta él y le entrego un papel. — Ha olvidado una de las planificaciones.

— Oh, muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei— Y el moreno le vio con extrañeza, no recordaba haber dejado ninguna de las planificaciones. Sin pensar mucho la leyó, deseaba terminar con aquella tontería de una vez por todas.

_Kakashi-sensei:_ Debido a que Iruka-sensei ha terminado hoy más temprano de lo usual, planeo llevarlo a cenar esta noche y luego de eso le tengo preparada una sorpresa muy bien planeada que solo podrá ver si me acompaña.

Y el moreno se sonrojo, aquello era muy dulce, pero muy idiota.

Pero... al menos Kakashi-sensei había escrito con el verbo "planear" varias veces, así que...

— Supongo que aceptare, ha sido usted quien mejor ha planteado sus planes, Kakashi-sensei— Y una sonrisa sincera y dulce se dibujo en sus labios mientras que los ojos del peli plateado brillaban y su cuerpo se movía alegremente.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que acepta, Iruka-sensei?

— Si.

Debido a la emoción del momento, se arrojo sobre el moreno sin poder evitarlo y gritando alegremente.

— ¡Te amo Iruka-sensei!

Y así es como debía hacerse una planificación familiar, era un milagro que no tuviese que ver otra de esas en su vida.

**ºoºoºoºoº**

**¡Gracias a mi hermana, mi beta y una fea!**

**Y a los que comentaron "Transporte Público"**

**y a los que no, no les agradezco nada xD  
**

¡Oh por dios! si yo no tenia claro si esto era un sasunaru o un kakairu XDD

Jack el destripador me dio su sincera opinion y me dijo que era la segunda opcion

Realmente me agrada mucho esta pareja y digamos que la seccion en español que tenemos en la ff no es abundante xD

Por lo cual he decido cambiar eso

Espero les haya gustado ^w^

Pronto habra mas y mas porque pienso llenar la seccion de esta pareja con cosas divertidas xD

Y quienes tengan ideas no se repirman! escriban y compartanlo con el mundo! ^w^

Cualquier duda o ayuda sobre la pagina o los fics me ofrezco abiertamente a ayudar

¡Oh! como olvidarlo? Jashin-sama ha venido a mi salon y me ha dicho que es estupendo! XD

que le encanta los gritos desgarradores mientras el kraken le da sus masajes de pies xD

y me ha dicho q les diga

"¡si no comentan Jashin-sama los castigara!"

XD

es un excelente cliente jojo XD

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
